A Magic Portal?! The Birth of the Magic Library!!
A Magic Portal?! The Birth of the Magic Library!! is the 21st episode of Barney Hunters. It first aired on Feburary 1st, 2017. Plot Hope has just received a magic key and discovers from Barney it can also be used to access the magic library, a library with lots of books including some books with magic spells. She meets a familiar face... Summary Hope falls asleep in her English class just right before a debate, as she sleeps she dreams about walking through a cave and finding something at the end of the tunnel. Hope is awakened by her professor, Professor Rolwfe for falling asleep in class and she apologizes to her as soon as class ends. As Hope gets on the bus, she falls asleep there and finds herself in the next town instead of the Summersfield Terminal., Hope uses this opportunity to go to the Lakesdale College library after finding Musical Magical Adventure in her backpack. Once arriving at the library, Hope makes her way to the VCRs in the media room and chants her spell with the help of the magic key given to her by her uncle and one of the VCRs in the room. Hope successfully manages to get the spell right, and is sucked in along with Barney. Hope is in amazement that the library is just like the one she saw on the Barney TV series when she was a little girl and shouts that she never dreamed she'd actually go there! A book worm approaches her that she needs to be more quiet in the library, but Hope exclaims that she is always quiet but was especially excited but realizes there's only her and Barney and him. The bookworm introduces himself as Booker T. Bookworm, the guardian of the library and resident bookworm and Hope does the same. Hope explores her newly found surroundings and looks through the books. One of them is a childhood copy of a book of nursery rhymes and a book about Rhymeland... Hope looks through the Rhymeland book and is transported there on her own. Bo Peep and Hope are reunited and Bo asks how she got to Rhymeland, Hope begins explaining that recent adventure to the Lyrick Kingdom. Bo decides to take this to Mother Goose and takes Hope and her flock to her house. Mother Goose begins to explain that since she is princess she can use the magic library to literally take her in to any story and that there are new powers abound when she transforms in to a Barney Hunter and it's not just her Crystal Star Wand. Hope thanks Mother Goose and asks where she can get out from... Mother Goose explains if she asks the magic key to take her back, she can go back to the library. Hope uses the key and transports herself back. Meanwhile at the HiT Circus, Cyrus has limited time left he must defeat the Barney Hunter Hope and claim her crown and become crown Prince of the HiT Circus so he heads off to Earth... Hope walks around yet again and wonders if, for a split second she can go back to the library at the college Barney finds a book about Summersfield and Hope opens it being transported with Barney to the library there. A disgruntled school teacher in training is shown struggling through her school work and Cyrus targets her and begins to look for the Crystal Heart. Upon finding this out, Hope transforms and fights Cyrus and his latest creation, Super SchoolySchooly. Being unable to defeat Super SchoolySchooly, Hope transforms in to her Princess form and quickly defeats the monster using "Golden Healing Princess",and gets Let's Play School. Once Cyrus disappears, Hope collapses once again. At the Magic Library, Hope awakens not knowing the time and Booker T., Now as a human fetches her some tea to help her calm down. Booker T. advises her only to use her Princess power if it's a super monster. Hope agrees and asks to go home. Booker T. advises her to use the spell to take her home, in which she does and once she does, she falls asleep on her bed. Trivia * Beginning in this episode, the ending theme song is changed to "Sparkling Declaration" Category:Barney Hunters Category:Barney Hunters episodes